


Hold me down

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dark, F/M, M/M, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Mukuro è un essere tormentato dai demoni del suo passato. Ed è l'unico che si renda conto di cosa si cela dietro la facciata della Mafia.E se anche gli altri iniziassero a vedere quello che vede lui?Scritta sulle note di Hold me down di Hasley.Dopo aver letto la fanfiction ego-centric di Steangine e aver visto molte fan-art sull'argomento, ho deciso di cimentarmi anche io in una storia con 'vari Tsuna'.(Successiva temporalmente alla mia fanfiction: Treat you better).





	1. Cap.1 La prima neve

Cap.1 La prima neve  


_I miei demoni mi supplicano di aprire la bocca._

  


Fiocchi di neve cadevano fuori dalla costruzione, sfilando candidi davanti ai vetri dell'edificio abbandonato.

Lì dove cumuli di neve si ammassavano sul terreno fangoso, la terra sobbalzava e si venivano a creare delle frane.

Mukuro avanzò con passo cadenzato allontanandosi dal suo divanetto rosso ricoperto di polvere, scostò un drappo che scendeva dal soffitto e raggiunse una delle finestre.

Il vetro era gelato e appannato.

Un codino lungo due dita ondeggiava alla fine dei capelli di Mokuro.

Si sentì un fiato pesante risuonare nella stanza, insieme a degli ansiti. Ken avanzò, inspirando ripetutamente. Teneva la schiena curva e gli occhi assottigliati, avevano un taglio aguzzo.

"Mio signore Mukuro-sama" ringhiò con tono feroce.

Mukuro voltò lentamente il capo socchiudendo gli occhi con un sorriso sottile, strinse la presa sulla tenda lacera guardando il giovane.

"Cosa c'è, Ken?" chiese.

Ken giocherellò con una delle forcine che gli tenevano ferme le ciocche di capelli biondi.

"Perché siete qui, solo?" domandò. I suoi denti candidi brillavano nella penombra.

Mukuro allargò il sorriso e si poggiò contro il lato della finestra, la pulì con una mano coperta da un guanto di velluto e osservò alcuni fiocchi di neve scivolare sulla terrazza; il vento gelido entrava attraverso gli spifferi della finestra facendo oscillare la sua chioma viola.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi ha invitato tutti a festeggiare la prima neve dell'anno. Ho lasciato che Chrome andasse da lui, ma naturalmente non ho motivo di prendere parte ad una cosa tanto infantile".

Ken si passò la lingua sulla punta di un canino.

"E voi come volete passare questo giorno?" gli domandò con voce rauca.

Mukuro sogghignò, alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo biancastro e l'occhio rosso brillò circondato dalle fiamme della nebbia.

"Sarebbe un peccato non sfruttare l'occasione per uno scontro di piacere con Hibari Kyoya" ammise.

Ken si sedette accanto a lui e passò l'unghia aguzza sopra il vetro e, utilizzando il vetro appannato, disegno una stella sghemba.

"Andrete da lui?" domandò.

Mukuro abbassò il capo verso l'altro, passò l'indice sul disegno di Ken e la stella si staccò dal vetro, ruotò su se stessa spargendo polvere ai loro piedi e schizzò verso il soffitto, esplodendo in uno scintillio di luce bianca che illuminò a giorno la stanza.

"Forse. O forse farò assaggiare a Sawada Tsunayoshi un po' del potere delle vie infernali. È passato troppo tempo da quando ho cercato di possederlo".

Ken sorrise guardando la stella e si grattò il naso lì dove aveva la cicatrice.

"Non è mio compito giudicare, ma prediligo questa scelta. I vostri demoni parlano attraverso la vostra bocca se rimanete solo" gli disse, addolcendo il tono.

La luce della stella si spense, Mukuro sollevò il palmo a coppa e ne raccolse la polvere. La strofinò sul guanto nero, sorrise sottile rizzando la schiena.

"Oh, i miei demoni mi supplicano di parlare. Ed è proprio ciò che potrei dire a Sawada Tsunayoshi che temo".

Ken alzò lo sguardo verso di lui.

"Volete che venga con voi?" propose.

Mukuro si allontanò qualche passo, mosse la mano in aria facendo comparire nel palmo il proprio lungo tridente, voltò il capo e socchiuse gli occhi.

"Per impedirmi di parlare?" domandò.

Ken si rialzò in piedi.

"Per darvi motivo di usare le vostre parole per offendere me, invece che svelare i vostri demoni" ribatté.

Mukuro passò il tridente da una mano all'altra, si tolse una ciocca di capelli portandola dietro l'orecchio e avanzò verso il proprio divano.

"Oh? Vuoi lasciare Chikusa indietro?" domandò.

Strinse la presa sull'arma, scosse il capo.

" _Fufufufu_ , è fin troppo che ignoro le suppliche dei miei demoni. Forse è ora di uscire e macchiare la candida neve con l'incubo".


	2. Cap.2 L'aiuto di un figlio

Cap.2 L'aiuto di un figlio  
  


_Ho bisogno di loro._

  


  


"Stai scherzando?" domandò con voce stridula Tsuyoshi. Reborn strinse con entrambe le mani la pergamena di carta lunga tre volte il proprio corpo.

"No. Il 'sindaco' di Namimori è stato molto chiaro su i tuoi lavori di oggi. La città deve essere pronta per il festival della neve" spiegò. Lasciò la presa sulla pergamena con una mano e la utilizzò per abbassarsi di più il cappello a falde larghe che gli copriva il viso. Tsuyoshi si massaggiò il collo.

"E sì che avevo preparato il catering in anticipo proprio per essere libero oggi" gemette. Indietreggiò, aprì la porta scorrevole del proprio negozio e si sporse con il capo.

"Takeshi, figliolo, non potrò accompagnarti al festival. Vai con i tuoi amici?" domandò.

Takeshi sollevò il capo, aprì la bocca, vide Reborn alle spalle del padre e sorrise ampiamente chiudendo gli occhi.

"Neanche per sogno! Se lavori, ti aiuterò! Non ho intenzione di passare il festival senza di te!" esclamò, gioviale.

Reborn strinse le labbra con una smorfia, fece qualche passo avanti e sollevò il capo.

"Sono sicuro che Tsuna abbia altri programmi, per i suoi guardiani" disse.

Tsuyoshi si strinse la cintura che gli teneva fermo il kimono.

"Beh, magari in due riusciamo a finire in tempo!". Sperò.

Takeshi si mise in piedi e si passò la mano tra i capelli.

"Se glielo spiego, Tsuna non avrà niente da ridire! Anzi, probabilmente finiremo per farlo tutti insieme" fece.

Reborn sospirò, scosse il capo e carezzò il capo di Leon, sogghignò socchiudendo gli occhi.

"Non c'è altra scelta che rendere l'organizzazione del festival un buon addestramento" cedette.

Tsuyoshi indicò Reborn con l'indice.

"Guai a te. Oggi i ragazzi si dovranno divertire. Chiaro?!" ordinò.

Reborn mutò Leon in una pistola, ne carezzò il grilletto e ghignò.

"Prometto che sarà divertente".

Takeshi rise, afferrò da terra la sacca con la mazza da baseball, si toccò la collana del Vongola Gear e socchiuse gli occhi.

"Abbiamo bisogno di un po' di movimento, con questo freddo!".

"Ho bisogno dei ragazzi per fare tutti quei lavoretti. Perciò Taki, vai a recuperare tutti i tuoi amichetti" disse Tsuyoshi. Diede una pacca sulla spalla del figlio.

Takeshi annuì, sorrise e avanzò verso l'uscita.

"Conta su di noi, vecchio!" esclamò.


	3. Cap.3 Parole meccaniche

Cap.3 Parole meccaniche

_Meccanicamente fanno uscire le parole._

  


Mukuro fece scorrere la mano sul tridente, avanzò a passo lento con il capo reclinato in avanti e gli occhi bicolore socchiusi.

"I Vongola dispongono di un'intera organizzazione di illusionisti che potrebbe far apparire questo luogo al meglio. Farlo davvero, e per un singolo giorno, è l'ennesimo inutile sfoggio di potere della Mafia" dichiarò.

Gokudera incollò tra loro la serie di fiocchi di neve di plastica.

"Io trovo inutile decorare anche luoghi semideserti di Namimori" si lamentò.

"I miei addobbi sono così estremi che persino Lussuria li troverebbe adeguati!" strepitò Ryohei. Si arrampicò su una scala fino a una finestra e appese un pellicciotto bianco.

Tsuna ridacchiò, si chino di fianco ad uno scatolone ripieno di decorazioni. Le guardò, ne tirò fuori due osservandole attorcigliate tra loro e sospirò mettendosi a districarle con le dita.

"Hibari-san ci morderebbe a morte, se non decorassimo tutta la città".

Takeshi ridacchiò, si passò ripetutamente il braccio sulla fronte sudata e sorrise.

"Piuttosto, grazie per l'aiuto!".

Mukuro mosse il tridente a semicerchio, una patina di neve apparve lungo la carreggiata e sul viale.

"Reale o illusorio, nemmeno Hibari Kyoya troverà di che protestare" disse.

Gokudera unì i fiocchi di neve di plastica, già uniti con la colla, con il fil di ferro.

Ken si affiancò a Mukuro.

"Non vi dispiacerebbe se protestasse" disse.

Tsuna mugugnò, si mise in piedi e passò le decorazioni districate a Takeshi. Takeshi camminò lateralmente appendendole lungo la recinzione di un giardino e voltò il capo.

"Chrome sta aiutando le ragazze ed i bambini?" domandò.

Mukuro annuì, sorrise dolcemente socchiudendo gli occhi.

"Invece mi sorprende che Hibari Kyoya non sia qui. Sta forse controllando il lavoro di qualcun altro?".

Tsuna si chinò a districare altre decorazioni, storse il labbro.

"Sarebbe strano, lui controlla le persone che portano più caos, e di solito siamo noi" disse.

Ryohei si sporse dalla scala e indicò davanti a sé.

"E laggiù con il padre di Takeshi!" gridò. La sua voce risuonò tutt'intorno.

Takeshi corse sotto la scala, la tenne ferma con entrambe le mani e alzò il capo.

"Rischi di cadere, senpai!" esclamò.

Tsuna raggiunse Hayato, osservò i fiocchi di neve di plastica e sorrise.

"Sei proprio bravo con queste cose, Gokudera-kun" disse.

Mukuro fece scorrere le dita sulle decorazioni delle staccionate, si avvicinò al gruppo e piegò il capo di lato.

"E cosa spinge il padre di un mafioso a fare lavori tanto umili?" domandò.

Gokudera arrossì ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

"G-grazie Decimo" sussurrò.

Ken ringhiò e camminò intorno a Takeshi.

"Rispondi a Mukuro-sama" lo incalzò.

Takeshi voltò il capo, batté le palpebre sporgendo le labbra e scrollò le spalle.

"Uh? Quello della mafia è solo un GDR. Mio padre fa quei lavori per arrotondare".

Tsuna sollevò il capo, si grattò la guancia arrossata e deglutì.

"C-certo che è parecchio lavoro, da solo ci avrebbe impiegato tutto il giorno".

Ryohei scese dalla scala e raggiunse gli altri.

"Non se la passano bene a livelli di soldi. Il padre ogni tanto lavora anche per il mio" spiegò.

< Volevo impedire a Mukuro-sama di domandare cose che richiamassero le ombre delle nostre vite, ma non sono in grado > pensò Ken.

Tsuna si alzò in piedi, si tirò verso il basso il bordo del cappello che indossava coprendosi la punta delle orecchie arrossate.

"Quindi tuo padre lo fa spesso?" chiese.

Takeshi annuì, incrociò le braccia dietro la testa e scrollò le spalle sorridendo.

"Ha sistemato lui le cose a scuola per la battaglia degli anelli contro i Varia, per questo sapeva che combattevo" spiegò.

Mukuro socchiuse gli occhi, sorrise sottile e si portò la mano al fianco.

"Oh? Parli senza pensare, Yamamoto Takeshi, o stai davvero dicendo che tuo padre collabora attivamente con la Mafia?".

"Ohy, ragazzi, se lì avete finito, andiamo!" gridò Tsuyoshi.

Strofinò le mani tra loro e ci soffiò sopra. Alzò una mano e la dimenò.

Tsuna guardò i fiocchi di neve che Gokudera aveva unito tra loro, si morse il labbro.

"Attacchiamo una cosa e arriviamo!" strillò di rimando.

Takeshi sorrise maggiormente, si avvicinò a Tsuna ed Hayato e guardò verso Mukuro socchiudendo gli occhi.

"Io parlo sempre senza pensare! E tu, invece?" domandò.

Mukuro sogghignò, piegò il capo di lato passando il tridente da una mano all'altra con un movimento fluido.

"Oh, le parole mi escono di bocca meccanicamente, ma solo quando devo ferire qualcuno".

 


	4. Cap.4 Tsunayoshi si triplica

Cap.4 Tsunayoshi si triplica  
  


_Mi combattono, vigorosi e arrabbiati balzano sulla preda_

  


  


Reborn saltò sul sedile rialzato, trasformò Leon in un microfono e lo strinse nella mano sogghignando.

"L'organizzazione del festival della neve è stata un successo!".

Tsuna sorrise dilatando gli occhi, Takeshi incrociò le braccia dietro la testa con espressione soddisfatta, Chrome arrossì stringendo il piccolo tridente con l'occhio dilatato. Reborn accentuò il sogghigno, fece un passo avanti sulla sedia rialzata davanti ai ragazzi e girò la falda del cappello.

"Quindi ora possiamo dare inizio all'addestramento invernale di ImbranaTsuna!".

Tsuyoshi sospirò rumorosamente e scosse il capo.

"Taki, ragazzo mio, vuoi che ti aspetti a casa?" domandò al figlio.

Takeshi abbassò le braccia, sporse le labbra e guardò verso Tsuna.

"Ti da fastidio?" chiese.

Tsuna si indicò, guardò a destra verso Gokudera, si voltò a sinistra vedendo Ryohei e tornò a guardare Takeshi.

"Eh? No, a me no di certo!".

Reborn trasformò Leon in un fischietto facendogli emettere un lungo suono acuto, Chrome sobbalzò nascondendosi alle spalle di Mukuro, che strinse con forza il tridente guardando fisso le spalle degli altri guardiani. Reborn annuì, abbassò il fischietto che tornò un microfono.

"Con l'arrivo dell'inverno, è giunto il momento di accettare le parti più dure e difficili di noi. Quindi con la collaborazione di Giannini e suo padre, il Nono Boss dei Vongola mi ha spedito un regalo speciale che permetterà a Tsuna di affrontare nuove difficoltà".

Gokudera corrugò la fronte e assottigliò gli occhi.

"Le parti più dure di noi?" domandò a bassa voce. Ken si nascose dietro Mukuro, si premette le mani sulle orecchie e ringhiò.

Kyoya si scostò dal muro dietro tutto il gruppo, avanzò a braccia incrociate e socchiuse gli occhi.

"Non tollererò che qualcosa turbi lo svolgersi del festival natalizio".

Reborn saltò sullo schienale della sedia, trasformò Leon in un bazooka grande quanto lui e sogghignò.

"Non preoccuparti. Sarà un evento di breve durata, non avrai problemi con la scuola" promise.

Tsuna sgranò gli occhi, sentì il suono del grilletto e chiuse gli occhi sollevando le mani davanti al viso. Takeshi afferrò di scatto Hayato, lo trascinò dietro Tsuyoshi e si accucciò alle spalle del padre sentendo Tsuna cadere in terra con un tonfo. Mukuro socchiuse gli occhi osservando il fumo arancio avvolgere il corpo di Tsuna, infiammò l'occhio con il sei demoniaco e strinse le labbra.

"E' sempre la persona di cui si fida di più a sparargli" commentò.

Ken infilò i denti da orso e si acquattò a terra, ringhiando.

"Sawada! Come stai?!" sbraitò Ryohei, correndo intorno a Tsuna.

Kyoya tirò fuori i tonfa da sotto la giacca da prefetto stringendoli tra le mani, Takeshi sporse la testa da dietro la schiena del padre stringendo il manico della borsa con la sacca da baseball.

"Tsuna?" chiamò.

Il fumo cominciò a diradarsi mostrando tre sagome, ci fu un forte strillo acuto e il fumo si diradò del tutto.

Tsuna aveva gli occhi sgranati e le mani ai capelli osservando un altro sé in Will Dying Mode in ginocchio che si guardava attorno con gli occhi arancio socchiusi. Il terzo, in Hyper Will Dying Mode, era in piedi con i capelli lunghi avvolti dalla luce della fiamma del cielo, che brillava sulla sua fronte ondeggiando lentamente.

"Cosa diamine succede?!" esclamò Tsuna.

Gokudera si guardò intorno, sgranò gli occhi e deglutì.

"Boss?" domandò a quest'ultimo.

Ryohei sbatté le palpebre.

"Questo sì che è estremo" sussurrò.

Haru e Kyoyo si avvicinarono, una stringeva I-pin e l'altra Lambo.

Lo Tsuna in Hyper Will Dying Mode si voltò verso Hayato facendo frusciare i lunghi ciuffi castani, la fiamma lasciò una scia di luce.

"Hayato" disse.

Lo Tsuna in Will Dying Mode si chinò su quello normale, lo aiutò ad alzarsi e strinse le labbra sospirando piano.

"Reborn ha suddiviso la nostra personalità".

Ken avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio di Mukuro.

"E portassi Chrome da Chikusa?" chiese con voce inudibile.

Mukuro si umettó le labbra sottili, Chrome uscì da dietro di lui e avanzò stringendo il piccolo tridente.

"Non scapperò da Bosshu" sussurrò.

Takeshi uscì da dietro suo padre, sporse le labbra battendo gli occhi.

"Sono proprio tre" disse.

Ryohei si avvicinò a Kyoya.

"Reborn se n'è andato, non ci aiuterà a separarlo" brontolò.

"Che ne dite se venite a casa con me e lì ne discutiamo con calma?" propose Tsuyoshi. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

Tsuna si portò le mani ai capelli guardandosi intorno con gli occhi sgranati.

"Non ci capisco niente! Dov'è andato Reborn?!".

Lo Tsuna dai capelli lunghi fece scorrere lo sguardo sui guardiani.

"La situazione vi fa rabbia?" chiese.

Lo Tsuna in Will Dying strinse le labbra e fece qualche passo avanti.

"Accettiamo la sua ospitalità, signor Yamamoto. Ci serve un posto dove radunare le idee".

"Vigorosi e arrabbiati, i vostri demoni sono diventati reali solo per balzare sulla preda" disse Ken a Mukuro, sfoderando gli artigli.

 


	5. Cap.5 Fiamme da leccare

Cap.5 Fiamme da leccare  
  


_Mi infiammano, leccando via le fiamme che hanno provocato._

  


Tsuyoshi ravvivò il fuoco dando le spalle a un divanetto in cui erano accomodati i tre Tsuna.

"Testa a Prato, non è difficile. Uno é il boss, uno é Sawada e quello é Decimo" spiegò.

"Aspetta. Se ho capito, Sawada piccolo è quello con i guanti di lana. Quello con i guanti normali é Sawada grandicello. E il fighetto che piace a mia sorella é quello con i guanti con la patacca del cielo. Estremo" ricapitolò.

"Tu hai capito?" chiese Lambo, affiancandosi al piede di Takeshi.

Takeshi sporse lelabbra labbra mettendosi di fronte al divanetto. Indicò lo Tsuna dai capelli lunghi, che stava semisteso sul sedile con le caviglie incrociate.

"Capelli lunghi è il Boss di Gokudera e quello che piace a Kyoko".

Indicò lo Tsuna in Will Dying Mode, sedeva con le gambe accavallate e le mani sulle ginocchia, con un sorriso melanconico.

"Quello è Tsuna quando prende a calci la gente".

Indicò il terzo Tsuna, che stringeva tra loro le mani coperte dai guanti bianchi con sguardo basso.

"E quello è Tsuna!".

"Sembrano gemelli" sussurrò Haru.

Kyoko strinse al petto I-Pin tenendo le labbra leggermente schiuse.

"Ti ha fatto male, Tsuna-kun?".

Tsuna alzò di scatto il capo, ondeggiò le mani davanti al volto e negò ripetutamente.

"No, no, sto bene. Stavo solo guardando l'anello del Cielo. Per qualche motivo, è diviso solo in due" disse.

Kyoya camminava avanti e indietro alle spalle del gruppetto, stringendo i tonfa. Si fermò, li guardò socchiudendo gli occhi blu.

"Il te più forte ha il simbolo dei Vongola sui guanti" disse.

Lo Tsuna dai capelli lunghi sorrise sottile accarezzando con il pollice gli X-Gloves, passando il dito sulla parte blu. Sawada inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Sarebbe lui il più forte?" domandò.

Mukuro ondeggiò il tridente in mano, sogghignò guardando tutti e tre.

"Fufufufu, tre Sawada Tsunayoshi, tutti così diversi. È come gettare benzina sul fuoco".

Ken si sedette alle spalle di Chrome.

"Se ti fa paura perdente, puoi piagnucolare" ringhiò.

Chrome deglutì, si accucciò vicino a lui stringendo contro il petto il tridente, sfiorò con le dita l'orecchino del Vongola Gear facendolo oscillare e guardò la schiena di Mukuro. Mukuro si leccò le labbra e Tsuna emise un trillo incassando il capo tra le spalle. Takeshi ridacchiò, incrociò le braccia dietro la testa.

"Ehi, Gokudera? Dovremmo dirlo a Squalo e gli altri?" chiese.

Lo Tsuna dai capelli lunghi schiocco la lingua sul palato.

"Fidarsi dei Varia è ...".

Sawada sorrise ticchettandosi sul ginocchio.

"... una splendida idea". S'intromise. Lo Tsuna dai capelli lunghi strinse i denti.

Tsuna sospirò, mugugnò rannicchiandosi su se stesso e deglutì.

"Non ho ancora capito cosa dovrebbero rappresentare quei due" si lamentò.

Tsuyoshi si avvicinò ai tre giovani e gli offrì un vassoio con sopra degli hosomaki.

"Uno è il tuo cuore più profondo, l'altro ciò che sei solitamente e il terzo è ciò che ti rende un mafioso" ipotizzò.

Tsuna arrossì, ne prese uno, gli sfuggì dalle dita e cercò di prenderlo ripetutamente; scivolò dal divanetto e cadde in terra, l'hosomaki gli rotolò sul naso finendo in terra. Tsuna sospirò sconsolato, Sawada strinse le labbra e si chinò a tirarlo su.

"La ringrazio, signor Yamamoto" disse.

Mise Tsuna seduto, prese due hosomaki e ne mise uno in mano a Tsuna, socchiudendo gli occhi arancioni.

"Penso possa essere corretto, anche se sono certo uno di noi sia di troppo". Aggiunse.

Takeshi si passò la mano tra i capelli, si mise davanti ad Hayato e gli passò il palmo davanti gli occhi.

"Gokudera? Ci stai ascoltando?".

Mukuro ridacchiò di gola, si avvicinò poggiandosi di fianco al divanetto.

"Sembra che qualcuno stia bruciando nel dubbio di quale Sawada Tsunayoshi assecondare" cantilenò.

Ryohei si voltò verso Kyoya.

"E tu come vivi questa situazione? Anche io ardo nella confusione e nell'odio verso l'inattività!" sbraitò.

Gokudera strinse le labbra e guardò Sawada in viso.

"Se tu mi permettessi di aiutare il Decimo, sarei più che lieto di fare qualcosa. Ora scusami, devo chiedere al Boss se ha bisogno del mio aiuto" ringhiò.

Takeshi indietreggiò sollevando le mani stringendo i denti.

"Woah, vacci piano!" esclamò.

Kyoya strinse le labbra passando lo sguardo sui tre Tsuna, sospirò lentamente accentuando la presa sulle armi.

"Due su tre rappresentano sicuramente una minaccia per la quiete di Namimori, per tanto dovrò rimanere qui e assicurarmi di morderli a morte se porteranno scompiglio".

Tsuna deglutì, si sporse verso Gokudera e arrossì completamente.

"Ahem, G-Gokudera-kun? P-Potresti a-aiutarmi con gli hosomaki? Non ho intenzione di farlo fare a quei due tipo spaventosi" balbettò.

Sawada inarcò un sopracciglio e strinse le labbra, lo Tsuna dai capelli lunghi roteò gli occhi incrociando le caviglie.

"Stiamo sprecando tempo. Abbiamo il numero privato del nonno, possiamo telefonare direttamente a lui per sapere cosa fare" dichiarò, duro.

Mukuro piegò il capo di lato, sogghignò e avvolse il tridente con le fiamme della nebbia.

"Fufufu, e mettere fine a questo fuoco che ci divora tutti? Non sarebbe divertente, Sawada Tsunayoshi".

Gokudera porse con le bacchette un hosomaki a Tsuna.

"Se quelle fiamme vi avvolgessero, Mukuro-sama, le spegnerei con la lingua" disse Ken a Mukuro.

Tsuna avvampò violentemente, si sporse e mise in bocca l'hosomaki, lo ingoiò e deglutì alzando il capo.

"S-sarebbero causate da me, queste fiamme?" domandò.

Takeshi si morse il labbro, guardò gli altri due Tsuna e mugugnò intrecciando le mani dietro la testa.

"Beh, anche se fossi stato tu, abbiamo tutti qualcuno pronto a leccarle via!" esclamò.

Mukuro sogghignò, si affiancò a Ken e gli passò la mano coperta dal guanto nero tra i capelli biondi.

"Chissà se basterà a spegnerle, però".


	6. Cap.6 Un Santo con l'anima divisa in tre

Cap.6 Un Santo con l'anima divisa in tre

 _Ho venduto la mia anima in tre pezzi,_  


_E mi ha detto che ero un Santo_

  


  


  


Tsuyoshi porse un bicchiere di aranciata da Xanxus.

"Non c'era bisogno che ci ospitassi tutti per questa notte, ma sono felice tu lo abbia fatto. La situazione mi sembra complicata, ragazzino" disse.

Xanxus prese il bicchiere con uno strattone, grugnì socchiudendo le iridi rosse e accavallò le gambe.

"Avere l'anima divisa in tre pezzi è un fottuto problema, perfino per la feccia" disse, duro.

Tsuyoshi udì dei tonfi e si voltò.

"Ti conviene andare a controllare i ragazzi" disse gentilmente.

Indietreggiò di un paio di passi.

Xanxus svuotò il bicchiere con un lungo sorso, si alzò di scatto e lo tirò contro la parete con un tonfo.

"Quel che combina la feccia non è affar mio" ringhiò.

Avanzò a passo di marcia verso il luogo da cui venivano i rumori e si sporse a guardare.

Gokudera aiutò Tsuna a rimettersi in piedi e gli sorrise.

"Pulisco io dal succo di frutta versato" lo rassicurò.

Si raddrizzò, guardò con gli occhi socchiusi Sawada.

"Potresti accompagnare il Decimo a letto? Sarete entrambi stanchi". Propose.

Si girò versò l'ultimo dei tre.

"E così mi potrei occupare di voi" sussurrò con voce calda.

Nelle sue iridi si rifletteva la scia che lasciava la fiamma arancione sul capo del suo Boss.

Tsuna avvampò tenendosi il bordo della giacca bagnata dal succo, strinse le labbra puntando i piedialla a terra.

"Non dire cose del genere a quel tipo!" strillò, acuto.

Takeshi incrociò le braccia dietro la testa camminando in tondo per la stanza, sporse le labbra.

"Non ho ancora capito perché ha comportamenti così diversi" disse.

Kyoya guardò Xanxus sulla porta, strinse le labbra facendo scivolare le mani sotto la giacca da prefetto.

"Io vorrei sapere dove sono gli abitanti di questa savana" disse.

Xanxus grugnì appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta, incrociò le braccia.

"In effetti. Dove avete nascosto i cadaveri di quelle fecce di Squalo e Lussuria?".

Sawada strinse le labbra e sospirò appena accostandosi a Hayato, sollevò lo sguardo socchiudendo le iridi arancio.

"Credo ci stiamo procurando l'occorrente per la notte" fece.

Mukuro girava attorno al gruppo stringendo il tridente, socchiuse gli occhi bicolore sogghignando.

"Sia mai. Neanche quando la sua parte peggiore vaga autonoma cede ai propri demoni" disse.

Gokudera rabbrividì.

"Ryohei si sta allenando con Lussuria, Ken è da Fran, Belphegor e Chrome dovrebbero essere andati in giardino, Haru e Kyoko stanno tenendo i bambini lontani da Levi che è in cucina, ma Squalo non lo so" spiegò.

Xanxus roteò gli occhi, strinse le braccia al petto chinando lo sguardo.

"Non ho chiesto dove fosse tutta l'inutile feccia che avete portato" disse, gelido.

Takeshi raggiunse una porta, mise la mano a coppa attorno alla bocca.

"Ma Xanxus! Non puoi dire che il cibo di Squalo è disgustoso!" urlò, facendo rimbombare la frase nei corridoi.

Tsuna si tappò le orecchie mugugnando, Sawada ridacchiò scuotendo il capo. Il terzo Tsuna schioccò la lingua passandosi le dita tra le lunghe ciocche castane.

"È troppo confusionario" sancì.

Gokudera lo raggiunse e gli porse il braccio.

"Volete che vi accompagni in un'altra stanza, Boss?" gli chiese.

"Voooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiih!" risuonò la voce di Squalo da fuori.

Tsuna strinse le labbra sfregando i denti con sguardo basso, Sawada raggiunse Hayato e gli prese il braccio.

"Credo che Tsuna abbia bisogno di te più di lui".

Il terzo Tsuna assottigliò lo sguardo e la fiamma sul suo capo vibrò, schioccò la lingua. Takeshi rientrò in stanza, sorrise incrociando le braccia.

"Sono tre, ma Gokudera sembra proprio preferire il Boss!" esclamò.

Kyoya scrollò le spalle, strinse un tonfa portandosi alle spalle di Hayato e Tsuna, espirò piano.

"Se gli erbivori non vogliono essere mangiati devono stare attenti, Yamamoto Takeshi".

Xanxus girò il capo verso la voce di Squalo.

"Feccia. Se non viene subito lo ammazzo" sibilò.

Le iridi di Gokudera divennero liquide.

La porta si aprì di colpo e Squalo entrò mulinando la lama con il moncherino.

"Il mio cibo è perfetto, BakaBoss!" sbraitò.

Tsuna raggiunse Hayato, gli prese la mano e si mise sulle punte avvicinando le labbra all'orecchio del giovane.

"Anche a me fanno entrambi paura, non preoccuparti" sussurrò.

Takeshi sporse le labbra guardando i tre Tsuna, batté le palpebre.

"Quindi Boss potrebbe mangiarci e gli altri due no?" chiese.

Xanxus grugnì, indicò con un cenno della mano i ragazzi e strinse gli occhi.

"Dovevi controllare la feccia non distruggesse casa" disse, atomo.

Mukuro sogghignò tenendo il tridente in orizzontale, socchiuse gli occhi brillanti di una leggera fiamma della nebbia.

"Fufufufu. Sawada Tsunayoshi ha venduto l'anima in tre, eppure è ancora il migliore tra noi".

Tsuna avvampò, accentuò la stretta sulla mano di Hayato.

"Questa situazione è difficile. Non è giusto aggredirci a vicenda".

Squalo digrignò i denti ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

"Quel 'santo' non lo voglio nella mia dimora proprio in questo periodo dell'anno" sibilò.

Gokudera avvampò e sorrise a Tsuna.

Tsuna impallidì, tremò leggermente incassando il capo tra le spalle.

"Sarei io?" chiese, a tono basso.

Takeshi strinse le labbra, si affiancò a Squalo e sorrise.

"Non sono Santi! Uno è Tsuna, uno vuole mangiare Gokudera e il terzo parla a stento".

Kyoya annuì, assottigliò gli occhi che brillarono di riflessi viola.

"Quello che vuole divorare Gokudera Hayato e quello forte sono entrambi poco umani". Aggiunse.

Mukuro si tolse una ciocca di capelli viola da davanti al volto.

"Fufufufu, un Santo con l'anima divisa in tre. Neanche usando tutto il mio potere avrei potuto creare un incubo del genere".

 


	7. Cap.7 Trascinato in ginocchio

Cap.7 Trascinato in ginocchio  


_Mi ha trascinato su entrambe le ginocchia._

  


  


  


Una cortina di nebbia indaco invase la stanza da letto dei tre Tsuna. Mukuro prese forma stringendo il tridente, guardò lo Tsuna normale steso su un futon in terra, tremava leggermente e starnutì. Mukuro sorrise sottile.

< Così sensibile alla nebbia > pensò.

Una fiammata lo sfiorò, Mukuro ruotò il tridente circondandolo di fiamme della nebbia. Sawada assottigliò le iridi arancio, abbassò la mano e sorrise appena.

"Scusa. Ho reagito d'istinto".

Il terzo Tsuna comparve alle spalle di Mukuro, lo sbatté in ginocchio e gli strinse i capelli sogghignando appena.

"Io ti aspettavo" sibilò.

Tsuna mugugnò, aprì un occhio e urlò con forza scattando seduto.

La porta sbatté un paio di volte e comparve Mammon.

"Non dovresti gettare in terra i guardiani a cui il bambinetto trillante è tanto legato, non in questa casa" disse. Appoggiò le mani sul cappello vaporoso.

Sawada balzò in piedi di fianco a Tsuna, Tsuna strinse le coperte e vi nascose metà del viso con gli occhi sgranati. Il terzo Tsuna tirò su con strattone il capo di Mukuro, tenendolo premuto in terra di peso.

"Mi stava attaccando" disse.

Tsuna lasciò di scatto la coperta e deglutì con le spalle tese.

"Questo non è vero!" strillò.

Una serie di vipere strisciarono su Mukuro e lo avvolsero completamente. Scomparvero in un lampo violetto.

"Non mi pagano abbastanza per ascoltare le tue menzogne" disse Mammon.

Tsuna sgranò gli occhi e si mise in piedi con i pugni stretti.

"Dov'è?" chiese.

Sawada gli poggiò la mano sulla spalla, negò con il capo.

"L'ha solo portato al sicuro, respira" lo rassicurò.

Il terzo Tsuna si voltò lentamente verso Mammon, assottigliò lo sguardo e mise le mani a conca, le punte delle sue dita scintillarono d'arancio.

"Mi hai dato del bugiardo?" chiese.

Mammon strinse con entrambe le manine il mantello che indossava.

"Sono convinta che l'arte della menzogna sia un pregio necessario per un mafioso, ma in questa casa le leggi sono sottosopra" spiegò.

Il giovane avanzò lasciando una scia di luce alle proprie spalle, Tsuna si frappose tra lui e Mammon con le braccia aperte.

"S-stalle lontano!".

Il giovane sogghignò inarcando un sopracciglio, socchiuse gli occhi arancio scuro e guardò il sé normale.

"Non sai combattere, senza di me".

Sawada tossicchiò, avanzò a passo lento con un sorriso gentile.

"Trascinare Mukuro in ginocchio è già abbastanza grave. Non vorrai anche svegliare Xanxus, o i miei Guardiani".

Tsuna si frappose tra lui e Mammon*

Mammon saltellò all'indietro e balzò sul davanzale della finestra.

"Se lo svegli, mi toccherà chiedergli un aumento e questo lo infastidirà". Fece loro sapere.

Tsuna si portò le mani ai capelli e saltellò sul posto con gli occhi sgranati.

"Xanxus ci ucciderà, se lo distribuiamo!" strillò, istericamente.

Il Boss si mise una lunga ciocca dietro l'orecchio, strofinò il dito sulla pietra azzurra degli X-Gloves con il simbolo dei Vongola e strinse gli occhi.

"O il contrario" disse.

Sawada si sedette sul letto, accavallò le gambe e congiunse le mani in grembo, la fiamma arancio sul suo capo ondeggiava piano.

"I Varia sono alleati, così come Mukuro. Non gli darai ulteriore disturbo" decretò.

Mammon aprì la finestra e balzò all'esterno. Un serpente sulla sua testa girava su se stesso come un'aureola.

Tsuna si voltò verso di lei, deglutì e raggiunse il davanzale.

"Ehi, aspetta! Dove hai mandato Mukuro?" chiese, con tono alto.

Sawada sospirò piano, il Boss scosse il capo e si accostò alla porta.

"Se vuoi essere ascoltato, devi trascinare in ginocchio Xanxus, e chiunque ti ignori" disse.

 

 


	8. Cap.8 Come un diavolo

Cap.8 Come un diavolo

_Ma è il diavolo che sta provando a_

_Mettermi giù, mettermi giù._

  


  


  


Mukuro si mise seduto, intrecciò le mani tra loro e strinse le labbra socchiudendo gli occhi bicolore.

"Ho visitato Sawada Tsunayoshi, 'sta notte" disse.

Guardò verso Ken, gli fece cenno di raggiungerlo.

"Se di giorno è un Santo insensibile, lontano e senza colpe; nella notte perfino lui è vittima dei demoni".

Ken si avvicinò alla panchina di marmo su cui era accomodato Mukuro, passando sotto uno dei portici ricoperti d'edera del gazebo.

Mukuro allargò le gambe e si chinò in avanti con la schiena, sollevò il capo e sorrise sottile.

"Dimmi, Ken. Quale dei tre Sawada Tsunayoshi il tuo fiuto reputa più pericoloso?" domandò.

Ken si sedette accanto a un traliccio.

"Sono pericolosi tutti e tre per motivi diversi" ringhiò.

Mukuro mosse la mano in tondo, sorrise lo guardò.

"Continua" lo invitò.

"Il peggiore di loro, colui la cui potenza è all'apice, è ricolmo di tracotanza e sete di potere.

Ed è colui che chiamano Boss". Iniziò a dire Ken.

Si tolse una forcina dai capelli, aprendola e chiudendola.

Mukuro sogghignò, accavallò le gambe e dondolò il piede annuendo.

" _Fufufufu_ , di certo hai ben descritto la Mafia di cui è principe" disse.

"Quello che chiamano Sawada ha il potere maggiore solo apparentemente, ma in realtà cela solo dei lati di carattere che da soli divengono pericolosi come frane dalle pietre aguzze" ringhiò Ken. Utilizzò la forcina per trafiggere una foglia.

Mukuro sollevò il capo verso il cielo, socchiuse gli occhi intrecciando le mani tra loro.

"È quello che più mi intriga. Cosa nasconde Sawada Tsunayoshi, che questo scherzo ha portato alla luce? Cosa lo rende così sicuro di sé, anche se l'altro è più forte?" domandò.

Sorrise mellifluo, l'occhio rosso brillò.

" _Fufufu_ , così intrigante, non trovi?".

Abbassò il capo, aggrottò la fronte inarcando le sopracciglia.

"E dove si cela il pericolo, nel ingenuo Sawada Tsunayoshi?" chiese.

Ken si sporse verso di lui e gli offrì la foglia.

"La sua debolezza e la sua ingenuità gli impediscono di salvare la sua famiglia e sarà lui a dannarla, probabilmente" rispose.

Mukuro prese la foglia in mano, la ruotò tra pollice ed indice e ghignò.

"Questo non lo rende pericoloso, Ken. Non quando il mio scopo è distruggere le Famiglie come i Vongola". Lo riprese.

Guardò la foglia, la lasciò e la osservò cadere lentamente in terra spinta dal vento.

"La pericolosità del più ingenuo sta nell'essere il diavolo. Offre un mondo migliore, e forse ci crede, ma quando accetti il patto e gli vendi l'anima scoprì che non poteva dartelo".

Si alzò, strinse le labbra e fece apparire il tridente tra le mani, lo ondeggiò.

"Sawada, invece, è sì pericoloso per il suo essere un represso senza blocchi; ma soprattutto perché mette in luce una cosa che nessuno vuole vedere".

Ken vide la foglia prendere fuoco.

"In ogni caso, se vi metteranno di nuovo in ginocchio, li sbranerò" giurò.

Mukuro rise di gola, si voltò verso Ken e passò il tridente nell'altra mano; vi fece scorrere il palmo poggiando l'estremità in terra e sogghignò.

"Proprio quello che non vedi, come gli altri. Se la pericolosità nel Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi sta nella sua crudeltà e superiorità, ciò che rende Sawada ben più letale è la consapevolezza. Il Boss ha provato a mettermi giù, ha fatto sfoggio inutile di potere e forza. Sawada, d'altro canto, non ne ha avuto bisogno; perché sa la mia natura".

Mosse la mano in aria, la cortina di fumo che si alzava dalla foglia prese la forma di una fiamma di fumo e si dissolse.

"D'altronde, ciò che rende pericoloso l'ingenuo Sawada Tsunayoshi è che accorre in difesa altrui, e la sua gentilezza ti trattiene in ginocchio".


	9. Cap.9 Annegando in se stessi

Cap.9 Annegando in se stessi  
  


_Gettarmi a fondo e guardarmi annegare._

  


  


  


Tsuna sospirò sonoramente, guardò la maglia sulle proprie gambe e socchiuse gli occhi castani liquidi.

"Gokudera-kun mi ha portato una maglietta pulita, ma ho paura che rovinerò anche questa".

Alzò lo sguardo verso il comodino con un bicchiere semivuoto di succo e un piatto con delle fette biscottate, si umettò le labbra.

"Yamamoto ha portato a tutti la colazione fatta da suo padre in camera per farsi perdonare di aver detto cose strane, ma rischio di rovesciarla in terra".

Lo Tsuna dai capelli lunghi morse una fetta biscottata, sollevò lo sguardo dal proprio grembo e sbuffò.

"Ti lamenterai a lungo?" chiese.

Sawada sospirò, si passò le mani sul vestiti lisciandoli e si scostò dallo specchio, sorrise gentile.

"Hayato-kun non si offenderà, se vuoi che ti imbocchi anche questa volta" assicurò.

Tsuna avvampò, si tolse la maglia umida e indossò quella nuova; ne arrotolò il bordo tra le dita e si morse il labbro.

"Lo so, ma mi sento in colpa a far fare tutto a lui" mormorò.

Sawada si mise seduto di fianco a Tsuna, mise la mano su quella dell'altro e accentuò il sorriso.

"Non devi vergognarti. Quando si è separati si hanno più difficoltà".

Il terzo Tsuna voltò lo sguardo, finì la fetta biscottata e schioccò la lingua.

"Anche quando si è imbranati".

Tsuna abbassò il capo con gli occhi lucidi, deglutì e fece scorrere lo sguardo sul pavimento.

"Mi chiedo a cosa servo io" mormorò.

Lo Tsuna dai capelli lunghi si mise seduto, oscillò le mani facendo cadere briciole sul materasso.

"Questa è la prima frase giusta che ti sento pronunciare" decretò.

Sawada lo fulminò con lo sguardo, strinse la mano di Tsuna e si chinò verso di lui.

"Hai difeso Hayato-kun e Mukuro. Inoltre è grazie a te che Kyoya-san ha fatto capire a Takeshi-kun che stava sbagliando. Senza contare che Xanxus non ci ha sparato solo per te" disse.

Tsuna negò con il capo, tirò su con il naso e deglutì pesantemente sentendo la gola secca.

"Squalo ha detto che non vuole uno come me in casa" mormorò.

Lo Tsuna dai capelli lunghi scrollò le spalle e intrecciò le caviglie congiungendo le mani in grembo.

"Se ti causano problemi, imponi la tua autorità" disse, a tono.

Sawada batté le palpebre una volta, strinse le labbra ed espirò. Tsuna s'irrigidì, sgranò gli occhi rilassando lentamente i muscoli.

"M-ma fare una cosa del genere è anche peggio!" esclamò.

Sawada incrociò le braccia, ticchettò con le dita sul ginocchio piegando il capo di lato.

"Senza di te ci saremo solo noi due. Non sarebbe un bene per chi ci circonda" disse.

Lo Tsuna dai capelli lunghi si mise di fianco, poggiò il capo sul palmo e aggrottò la fronte.

"Saresti più forte. Smetteresti di annegare in dubbi e insicurezze".

Tsuna si passò le mani tra i capelli guardando la porta, con gli occhi lucidi.

< Chissà se loro hanno bisogno di me. Mi sembra di trascinarli affondo con la mia insicurezza, è così ingiusto > pensò.

Sawada gli ticchettò sulla mano, lo guardò negli occhi addolcendo lo sguardo.

"Se hai dubbi, chiedi a loro" mormorò.

Lo Tsuna dai capelli lunghi sogghignò piegando il capo di lato, la fiamma arancio sul suo capo ondeggiò.

"Se sbagliano risposta, non ti meritano e puoi lasciarti annegare" invogliò.

Tsuna rabbrividì, Sawada roteò gli occhi con un sospiro e lo strinse con forza.

"Sapranno cosa dirti" assicurò.

Tsuna annuì, si alzò, deglutì e raggiunse la porta. Abbassò la maniglia e uscì. Lo Tsuna dai capelli lunghi voltò il capo, sorrise sottile.

"Non gli hai detto che se sbagliano sarai tu in prima persona a guardare tutti annegare" disse.

Sawada ricambiò il sorriso, si alzò e si tolse una ciocca di capelli dal volto.

"Spingere le persone a fondo è un il tuo lavoro" disse.

Seguì Tsuna fuori, quello dai capelli lunghi sospirò, si mise in piedi e seguì gli altri due.


	10. Cap.10 I turbamenti del Decimo

Cap.10 I turbamenti del Decimo  


_Mettermi a tappeto, mettermi a tappeto,_

_Dicendo che ne voglio di più, questo è ciò per cui vivo._

  


  


  


Gokudera era seduto sul davanzale della finestra, intento a fumare una sigaretta.

Udì dei passetti e si voltò. La luce della lampada era tenue e si rifletteva sul vetro appannato.

"Decimo, qualcosa vi turba?" domandò. Gettò a terra la sigaretta e la spense sotto la punta della scarpa.

"E' per via dell'anello diviso a metà? V'innervosisce?" chiese,

Tsuna avvampò, si strofinò il pollice dell'anello diviso sentendone i bordi seghettati contro la stoffa dei guanti,avanzò accostandosi alla finestra.

"Un po' sì" ammise.

Sollevò il capo, sorrise appena e storse il labbro.

"Volevo chiederti una cosa, ma non voglio che pensi male, ecco".

Gokudera balzò in piedi e gli si avvicinò.

"Si accomodi Decimo e non abbia timore, può dirmi tutto" lo rassicurò.

Tsuna raggiunse il davanzale, ci si poggiò e alzò lo sguardo al cielo socchiudendo gli occhi castani.

"Sono rimasto un po' con quei due. I due me, intendo".

Incrociò le braccia sul davanzale e si alzò sulle punte dondolando avanti e indietro con lo sguardo fisso fuori.

"Quel capellone ha cercato di prendersela con Mukuro, quindi non mi piace troppo, e Hibari-san dice che non piace molto neanche a te" continuò.

Si morse il labbro e prese un respiro profondo chiudendo gli occhi.

"Però è forte, e deciso. Per quel che riguarda l'altro, Sawada o come volete chiamarlo, riesce perfino ad essere gentile" proseguì.

Aprì lentamente gli occhi fissando il cielo con le iridi brillanti di riflessi più chiari.

"Mi chiedo a cosa servo. Perché, tra quei due tizi forti e spaventosi oltre che sicuri di sé ed in grado di ottenere tutto, ci sia anche io".

Gokudera raggiunse la porta e la chiuse.

"Decimo, tra voi tre, le mie preferenze vanno a voi". Si voltò e piegò di lato il capo.

"Non notate i vostri pregi" gemette.

Tsuna voltò il capo, si girò del tutto e intrecciò le mani dietro la schiena ondeggiando sulla punta dei piedi.

"Non capisco cos'ho di speciale, senza il sangue freddo di quel tizio che chiami Boss e senza la forza di Sawada" ammise.

Gokudera s'inginocchiò ai suoi piedi.

"La vostra gentilezza" sussurrò.

Gli prese la mano nella propria.

"E la vostra capacità di rimanere accanto ai vostri amici". Aggiunse.

Tsuna arrossì e chinò il capo guardando gli occhi verde oliva dell'altro, si umettò le labbra.

"E quei due non ne sono capaci?" chiese.

Ondeggiò sul posto e distolse lo sguardo.

< Mi sembra quasi di star pretendendo più di quanto dovrei, a fare questi discorsi > pensò.

Gokudera gli baciò la punta delle dita.

"Uno di loro non ha amici e l'altro è pronto alla ferocia, confondendo protezione con aggressività" ribatté.

Tsuna si morse il labbro e tornò a guardare l'altro, le braccia gli tremavano appena e spostava il peso da un piede all'altro.

"Sto esagerando, vero?" chiese.

Sospirò, strinse la mano di Hayato e fece leva per tirarlo su. Barcollò all'indietro, dimenò il braccio mantenendo l'equilibrio e batté la schiena contro il muro. Gemette piano, mugugnò socchiudendo gli occhi.

"Sembro sempre dire che ne voglio di più".

Gokudera lo trasse a sé e lo abbracciò, avvicinandogli le labbra all'orecchio.

"Ho giurato di mostrarvi che siete un guerriero e lo farò, anche a costo di mettervi contro il resto di voi" promise.

Tsuna sgranò gli occhi e avvolse le braccia attorno al collo dell'altro, gli poggiò il capo al petto chiudendo gli occhi.

"Non credo riuscirei a battere quei due. Hanno combattuto tutte le mie battaglie" mormorò.

Rilassò leggermente le spalle e mugugnò.

"Anche se credo di essere più gentile o più protettivo di loro, non so se posso metterli al tappeto" mormorò.

Gokudera gli diede un bacio sulla fronte.

"Non fatevi mettere al tappeto. Non potete passare la vostra vita nella loro ombra" disse roco.

Tsuna sollevò lo sguardo, assottigliò le labbra e aggrottò la fronte.

"Non posso neanche fingere di poterli battere, sarebbe chiedere troppo" protestò.

Ticchettò in terra con la punta della scarpa da ginnastica.

"O... o pensi sia possibile ... che io la spunti?" balbettò.

Gokudera lo lasciò andare e sorrise, arrossendo.

"La spuntereste. Non esiste solo la forza bruta per vincere" lo rassicurò.

Tsuna fece un passo indietro e sorrise con le guance rosse.

"Forse... forse dovremmo chiedere proprio a Mukuro. Se c'è qualcuno che sa come cavarsela con mafiosi più forti di te senza fare a pugni è lui" disse.

Abbassò il capo chiudendo gli occhi.

< Ora che ho detto così penserà sicuramente che lui non va bene! Mi spingo sempre troppo oltre! > si rimproverò.

 


	11. Cap.11 Egoisti... o no

Cap.11 Egoisti... o no  


_Egoista, prendo ciò che voglio e lo chiamo mio._

  


  


Mukuro fece scorrere le dita sullo schienale del divano, udì un fruscio e si voltò di scatto illuminando l'occhio rosso con l'uno demoniaco. Xanxus avanzò, schioccò la lingua e si buttò pesantemente sul divano, stese le gambe incrociando le caviglie sul bracciolo.

"È il mio divano" disse secco.

Mukuro sogghignò, si poggiò contro il bracciolo e ondeggiò la mano guantata di nero.

"Oh, voi mafiosi siete così possessivi" protestò.

Tsuna fece capolino dalla porta, sbiancò e tornò dietro l'uscio.

" _Hiiiii_! Anche se è una mia idea, non posso affrontare sia Mukuro che Xanxus" mormorò.

Gokudera gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla.

"Non credo li temiate davvero fino a questo punto" ribatté.

Tsuna si portò le mani ai capelli con gli occhi sgranati.

"Anche se dici così, quei due vicini sono troppo spaventosi!".

Takeshi voltò l'angolo dal lato opposto rispetto al loro, proseguì ed entrò nella stanza.

"Yo, Xanxus! Hai visto Squalo?".

Tsuna dilatò gli occhi e si irrigidì.

< È entrato senza pensarci due volte! >.

Gokudera fletté le gambe e piegò in avanti la schiena.

"Pensate vi farebbero del male?" gli chiese a bassa voce.

Tsuna lo guardò, batté le palpebre.

"Eh? No, certo che no" disse.

Ridacchiò, rizzò la schiena e mugugnò grattandosi una guancia.

"Non volevo essere il primo ad entrare" ammise.

Takeshi si voltò a guardarli, li indicò a Xanxus e sporse le labbra.

"Sai che sono lì da mezz'ora, vero?".

Xanxus socchiuse gli occhi rossi, grugnì sonoramente.

"La feccia prepara il pranzo. E puoi dire ai due marmocchi che se li volevo morti, non erano vivi".

Mukuro fece apparire il tridente, lo oscillò obliquamente.

"Un bel omicidio nella notte in stile mafioso!".

Gokudera entrò nella stanza e si mise le mani sulla cintura.

"Non è un po' presto per il pranzo?" chiese, entrando nella stanza.

Tsuna lo seguì con il capo incassato tra le spalle, alzò la testa guardando Xanxus. Xanxus scrollò le spalle, sporse le labbra con espressione imbronciata.

"Voleva cucinare con la feccia del padre di Takeshi. Inoltre, Squalo prepara sempre roba che impiega anni a cuocere".

Takeshi incrociò le braccia dietro la testa, sorrise.

"Squalo fa cucina d'alta classe, con materie prime provenienti solo dai paesi giusti, e solo fatto a mano; o Xanxus non mangia" spiegò.

Xanxus grugnì, Tsuna sgranò gli occhi spalancando la bocca e Mukuro rise di gola, piegando il capo.

" _Fufufufu_ , così deliziosamente egoisti. Scommetto che anche voi ci cercavate per questioni personali".

Gokudera si affiancò a Tsuna.

"Sono qui solo per il Decimo" ribatté.

Takeshi indietreggiò, si mise dietro Hayato e Tsuna sporgendo il capo in avanti.

"È successo qualcosa?" domandò.

Tsuna si morse il labbro, negò, annuì, negò nuovamente e prese un respiro profondo.

"Io... penso spesso di non valere la pena. Vedere quei due tizi parte di me, mi ha fatto chiedere a cosa servo" disse.

Tenne il capo alto con il corpo teso, deglutì.

"Però Gokudera-kun... lui, e i miei amici, credono io sia importante. E io voglio ... voglio riuscire a non farmi schiacciare da quei due".

Xanxus inarcò un sopracciglio, arricciò il labbro aggrottando la fronte.

"Ho sentito spazzatura che voleva essere all'altezza del loro lato più forte, e dei loro uomini. Non sapevo di gente che pensasse di non farsi schiacciare dalla forza" disse, gelido.

Gokudera incrociò le braccia al petto e indicò con la testa Mukuro.

"La forza come famiglia non ci manca" gli ricordò.

Mukuro si sedette sul bracciolo vicino al volto di Xanxus, strinse le mani in grembo.

" _Fufufufufu_. Il Cielo dei Varia vuole dire che i mafiosi sono egoisti. Abbandonano le debolezze e lasciano il collare della famiglia al loro lato più forte, ma peggiore, solo per chiamare 'mio' ciò che vogliono mio".

Takeshi batté le palpebre, sporse le labbra e poggiò il mento sulla spalla di Gokudera sollevando lo sguardo.

"Perché è egoista voler essere forti?" chiese.

Gokudera rabbrividì.

"Perché la loro forza li corrompe e li porta a schiacciare i loro sottoposti" spiegò secco.

Xanxus grugnì, schioccò la lingua e si puntellò con i gomiti.

"Vi siete dimostrati uniti, feccia, ed è questo che i Vongola fanno nelle difficoltà. Non mi sembra però tutti sappiate per cosa volete combattere questa volta".

Tsuna tremò appena, deglutì e socchiuse gli occhi puntando i piedi a terra.

"Non me ne importa nulla di essere egoista, debole o imbranato! Quello che so è che non voglio sentirmi da meno di persone che fanno del male alla mia famiglia".


	12. Cap.12 Il coraggio dell'impotente

Cap.12 Il coraggio dell'impotente

_Sono impotente, aggrappato ad un po' di spina dorsale._

  


  


  


  


Tsuyoshi afferrò il coltello che gli lanciava Squalo e lo utilizzò per staccare la pelle, la spina dorsale e la testa alla carpa che aveva sul tavolo davanti.

"Certo che ne sa parecchio sulla cucina italiana per uno che cucina giapponese" disse Squalo. Mise una teglia colma di crostini dentro il forno.

"Di cucina francese ne so molto di meno. In Francia ho avuto poco tempo per scoprire come funziona" rispose il padre di Yamamoto.

Kyoya aderì con le spalle al muro tenendo le braccia incrociate, i bordi della giacca da prefetto ondeggiava leggermente. Teneva gli occhi puntati sui due con espressione tesa.

Squalo indossò dei guanti di lattice sulla mano e sulla protesi. Iniziò a pulire delle seppie.

"Lei ha proprio girato il mondo. Voi!" borbottò.

Sia Squalo che Tsuyoshi si voltarono verso la porta, udendo dei passi.

"Te l'avevo detto che erano qui" fece Sawada.

Avanzò, teneva il capo voltato verso le proprie spalle con un sorriso sottile. Entrò in cucina, lo Tsuna dai capelli lunghi schioccò la lingua restando sulla porta.

"E io ti ho detto che non mi fido a lasciare Tsuna con Mukuro e Xanxus" ribatté.

Tsuyoshi aumentò la stretta sul coltello.

Squalo guardò la spada appoggiata al muro accanto a sé e si voltò a fissare Kyoya.

Kyoya voltò lentamente il capo verso i due, fece scivolare le mani sui tonfa.

"Non accetterò un accumulo di tanti sobbillatori" sibilò.

Lo Tsuna dai capelli lunghi piegò il capo di lato facendo oscillare la fiamma sulla sua fronte, sorrise sottile.

"E cosa intendi fare, in proposito?" chiese.

Sawada fece un passo avanti alzando le mani con gli occhi arancio socchiusi.

"Intende che non vogliamo causare fastidi. Takeshi-kun cercava Squalo, ma visto che sono stati trattenuti da Xanxus ho pensato di controllare io dove fosse" spiegò, pacato.

Tsuyoshi allungò la lama del coltello verso i due e assottigliò gli occhi.

"Non credete che il ragazzino sia l'unico che vuole l'ordine. Questa è una cucina e al suo interno comando io" ordinò secco.

Squalo ghignò mostrando i denti candidi.

"Non credo che mi cerchiate solo per Takeshi. Sputate il rospo, brutte copie del 'puccino'" ordinò.

Lo Tsuna dai capelli lunghi guardò Sawada, accentuò il sorriso deformandolo in un sogghigno mellifluo.

"Non ti considerano molto meglio di me. Non riuscirai a farti accettare" lo derise.

Sawada emise un basso sospiro, restava a metà tra l'altro sé ed i due spadaccini.

"Al contrario di Tsuna, posso sopportare delle critiche".

Kyoya strinse le labbra, si scostò dal muro e fece un passo avanti con i tonfa stretti.

"Siete entrambi predatori. Resta da capire se volete mangiare il gruppo di erbivori che devo tutelare" dichiarò.

Squalo raggiunse Sawada e gli camminò intorno, socchiudendo gli occhi.

"Cosa ne pensi del mio Boss?" lo interrogò.

Tsuyoshi iniziò a preparare del sashimi.

Sawada batté le palpebre, seguì i movimenti di Squalo con lo sguardo senza muoversi.

"Penso che Xanxus sia un ottimo punto di riferimento per me. Se c'è una persona che vorrei diventare, anche se meno irritabile, è lui" rispose.

Lo Tsuna dai capelli lunghi guardò Tsuyoshi, roteò gli occhi e si poggiò allo stipite della porta.

"Lo dici per assecondarlo" fece.

Kyoya schioccò la lingua, ticchettando con le dita sui tonfa.

"Non ha l'odore di chi mente" stabilì.

Squalo ghignò e si piegò in avanti, guardando Sawada negli occhi.

"Se sei parte di Tsuna, cosa pensi di fare con la sua impotenza che tanto lo fa frignare? Voooi" domandò.

Sawada inarcò un sopracciglio, sorrise sollevando il capo.

"Tsuna si sta aggrappando al pizzico di coraggio che gli danno i suoi amici. Vorrei aiutarlo".

Lo Tsuna dai capelli lunghi negò con le labbra arricciate e la fronte aggrottata.

"È impotente. Quelli come lui vanno schiacciati, o devono diventare forti".

Kyoya negò, sollevando uno dei tonfa con gli occhi socchiusi.

"State sottovalutando la sua spina dorsale" disse atono.


	13. Cap.13 A corto di tempo

Cap.13 A corto di tempo  


_Mi mettono fretta, dicendo che sono a corto di tempo._

  


Tsuna sospirò stancamente gettandosi sul letto, si portò le mani dietro la testa e sporse le labbra.

"Pensavo che Xanxus non volesse avere nulla a che vedere con questa storia".

Takeshi si sedette in terra a gambe incrociate, sorrise sollevando la testa e si poggiò con la schiena al letto.

"Beh, lui vuole che i Vongola siano uniti nelle difficoltà, no?" chiese.

Gokudera si passò la mano tra i capelli, scompigliando un paio di ciocche grigie.

"Per i loro canoni, sia lui che Mukuro sembravano comprensivi" rispose.

Tsuna si puntellò sui gomiti, sporse la testa verso i due con un sorriso dubbioso.

"Non capisco se mi preoccupa o rassicura" ammise.

"Dovrebbe preoccuparti!" esclamò la voce di Reborn.

Takeshi si alzò di scatto e Tsuna balzò seduto. Il cassetto del comodino si aprì e Reborn accavallò le gambe su una poltroncina.

"Ciaos".

Gokudera aderì contro la porta con la schiena, infilando una mano sotto la maglietta.

"Ohy, Reborn. Non dovresti preoccuparti, erano troppo occupati a fare doppi sensi o dormire per essere pericolosi come sempre" lo rassicurò.

Tsuna si mise a gattoni, abbassò il capo verso l'Arcobaleno e sgranò gli occhi.

"Reborn! Dov'eri finito?" chiese.

Reborn si sollevò la falda del cappello, socchiuse gli occhi e schioccò la lingua.

"Sei in ritardo, ImbranaTsuna. A quest'ora dovresti gia aver accettato il tuo lato mafioso".

Takeshi ridacchiò, socchiuse gli occhi e intrecciò le braccia dietro la testa.

"Tsuna ancora non va d'accordo con i suoi difetti!".

Gokudera sfiorò un candelotto di dinamite.

"Ritardo? Si stanno già per fondere nuovamente?" domandò.

Reborn annuì, sogghignò accarezzando Leon sulla sua mano.

"Sei il solito imbranato, ImbranaTsuna. Stai sprecando la preziosa opportunità del Nono" disse.

Tsuna si mise in ginocchio e strinse le coperte con gli occhi dilatati.

"Eh? Ma non è colpa mia! Io non volevo neanche essere diviso!".

Reborn trasformò Leon in un martello e lo oscillò su e giù ripetutamente.

"Senza contare che stai sprecando il poco tempo che ti rimane con i Varia".

Gokudera si staccò dalla parete e allargò le braccia.

"Sono tutti e tre diversi, non è così facile" ribatté.

Takeshi annuì ripetutamente affiancandosi a Hayato con le braccia tese e le labbra strette.

"E poi Xanxus e gli altri vogliono aiutare Tsuna!" esclamò.

Tsuna alzò il capo, sorrise ad entrambi i ragazzi arrossendo e deglutì.

"Inoltre non sono certo di volerli accettare entrambi" ammise.

Reborn scattò, fece per colpire Tsuna sul capo e Tsuna si tirò indietro di scatto con un trillo. Reborn atterrò sul letto con un verso stizzito, Takeshi sgranò gli occhi.

< È la prima volta che Tsuna si difende dal moccioso > pensò.

Gokudera si conficcò i denti nel labbro.

"Reborn, sono convinto che se manca così poco, il Decimo andrà a vedere in cosa possono trovarsi" rispose.

Tsuna guardò verso Hayato con gli occhi liquidi, batté le palpebre e deglutì.

< È spaventato > capì.

Annuì rizzandosi, strinse le mani tra loro.

"Se sono a corto di tempo, risolverò" disse.

Takeshi guardò i due ragazzi, batté le palpebre e mugugnò.

< Non capisco, ma meglio assecondarli. Me lo farò spiegare poi > si disse.

Sorrise chiudendo gli occhi.

"Abbiamo fretta! Meglio non perdere tempo!" esclamò allegro.


	14. Cap.14 Non voglio essere zittito!

Cap.14 Non voglio essere zittito!  


_Mi zittiscono, camminando oltre una fragile linea._

  


  


"Decimo, non dimenticate che Reborn è un mafioso, Se pensa di non essere abbastanza rude come Tutor, diventerà più aggressivo" gli ricordò Gokudera. Si guardò alle spalle, osservando il corridoio deserto.

Takeshi strinse le braccia dietro la testa spostando il peso da un piede all'altro.

"Per questo gli avete detto sì?" chiese.

Tsuna deglutì, annuì ed inspirò profondamente.

"Parlerò con Sawada. Non voglio avere nulla a che fare con il mio lato mafioso o quel che è, ma devo almeno provare con l'altro" disse.

Gokudera si voltò e camminò all'indietro.

"Penso che abbia molto da offrirvi, Decimo" convenne.

Takeshi lo raggiunse, sollevò una mano e sorrise.

"Noi teniamo d'occhio l'altro, così starete tranquilli!" esclamò.

Tsuna chiuse gli occhi, si morse il labbro e annuì deciso.

"Ce la farò" dichiarò.

Gokudera si voltò verso Yamamoto e gli sorrise.

"Anche io e il maniaco del baseball, fidatevi" lo rassicurò.

Takeshi annuì facendo il segno dell'ok con le dita. Tsuna si girò, avanzò ed entrò in una stanza. Sawada sedeva con le gambe accavallate, aveva in mano un pezzo di sashimi ed un libro sulle gambe. Tsuna deglutì, tossicchiò e Sawada alzò il capo. Sorrise dolcemente, poggiò il libro sul tavolinetto.

"Tsuna. Takeshi-kun e Hayato-kun hanno deciso di non accomlagnarti?".

Tsuna deglutì, si sedette di fianco a lui e strinse i pugni poggiandoli sulle gambe.

"Prometti che mi farai parlare? Ho paura che se mi zittisci, non riuscirò a finire" disse.

Sawada batté le palpebre, poggiò il pezzo di sashimi su un piattino con del sushi e annuì.

"Ti ascolto" disse.

Tsuna prese un respiro profondo, tenendo il capo rivolto al pavimento.

"Io non sono bravo ad arrabbiarmi, o difendermi. Credo sia per questo che esisti. Ho sempre lasciato che tutti mi trattassero come preferiscono, e quando persone che mi ignoravano hanno cominciato a stimarmi ho fatto finta andasse bene".

Sawada assottigliò le labbra, chinò il capo facendo oscillare la fiamma arancio scuro sul suo capo e annuì.

"Lo so" disse.

Tsuna deglutì sentendo una patina di sudore freddo pungergli il collo e i pugni stretti spasmodicamente.

"Capisco che tu sia un Vongola. Loro sono... no, noi siamo possessivi, aggressivi, vendicativi, territoriali. Xanxus e Mukuro mi hanno fatto capire chiaramente questo".

Sawada allungò la mano, la poggiò su quella di Tsuna e gli massaggiò il palmo con un sorriso gentile.

"Ok".

Tsuna sollevò lentamente la testa, sorrise timidamente e arrossì.

"Sono stanco di essere zittito. Mio padre, Reborn, il Nono ... mi mettono a tacere ed io non riesco a ribattere. Ho paura cosa succederà se continuo così" ammise.

Sawada strinse le labbra e rizzò le spalle, sollevò lo sguardo socchiudendo le iridi arancio liquido.

"O io esploderò, o diventerai un mafioso come l'altro" disse.

Tsuna tremò, deglutì abbassando il capo e osservò le proprie nocche bianche per la stretta dei pugni. Sawada guardò il soffitto con le iridi liquide e le spalle tese.

"Non c'è molto da fare. Io sono un represso. Se non accetti che anche tu puoi essere frustrato, arrabbiato, offeso, possessivo, aggressivo ... Non ne usciremo".

Tsuna sollevò il capo di scatto e rilassò le mani rizzando le spalle.

"Ma anche fosse così ... Non voglio farmi zittire neanche da te, o dall'altro!" esclamò.

Sawada abbassò il capo, aggrottò la fronte. Tsuna strinse le labbra e scosse la testa.

"So che si tratta di una linea sottile, ma non voglio né esplodere, né diventare un mafioso! Voglio solo ... essere abbastanza forte da farcela".

Sawada assottigliò lo sguardo e annuì, guardò Tsuna negli occhi e avvicinò il capo all'altro.

"Se cammini oltre quella fragile linea, non si torna indietro. Non sarà facile, e non sarà immediato, ma sarà irreversibile".

Tsuna deglutì le iridi castane gli brillarono e strinse i pugni.

"Anche se dici così, non voglio continuare a lasciarli fare".

Sawada gli strinse la mano, sorrise dolcemente.

"Allora non ci faremo più zittire" dichiarò.

 


	15. Cap.15 Da dietro la porta

Cap.15 Da dietro la porta

_"Nascosto dietro la porta, senza emettere suono" ._

  


  


  


Mukuro osservava i due nascosto dietro la porta socchiusa.

Strinse le labbra osservandoli stringersi le mani e sorrise sottile.

< Sembra che perfino Sawada Tsunayoshi cominci a rendersi conto dei pericoli della mafia > pensò.

Aderì all'uscio, socchiuse gli occhi bicolore e quello rosso brillò del due demoniaco.

< Forse non avrà bisogno del nostro aiuto, per la sua anima > si disse.

Indietreggiò lentamente, continuando a fissare la porta con l'occhio rosso circondato da fiamme della nebbia.

< Dovrò dare ragione a Ken. Ho osservato i miei demoni prendere forma e ora sono nascosto in silenzio, attendendo mi distruggano come i Vindice e gli Estraneo non hanno saputo fare > si disse.

Strinse con forza un pugno, il tridente gli apparve in mano e lui accentuò la presa prendendo un respiro profondo.

< È questo che temo di più? Un ragazzo gentile che ha la volontà di distruggere i miei incubi? > si chiese.

Indietreggiò ancora, le gambe gli tremavano leggermente.

< I miei demoni mi legano e mi proteggono. Sto forse temendo di avere speranza? >.

Chiuse gli occhi e diede le spalle alla porta, sollevò lo sguardo, sentiva l'occhio rosso pulsare e il numero inciso su di esso cambiava freneticamente.

< Quale incubo può eguagliare una realtà spaventosa? > si chiese.

Avanzò nel corridoio a passo svelto, sudava leggermente e le ciocche viola aderivano alla pelle tesa e sudata.

< Neanche tutte le torture che ho subito mi hanno mai fermato dall'emettere suono. Chi è Sawada Tsunayoshi per rendermi muto? > si chiese.

Entrò in una stanza, si guardò freneticamente intorno stringendo spasmodicamente il tridente.

"Ken?" cercò.

Ken gli si avvicinò, tenendo il capo incassato tra le spalle.

"Torniamo a casa, Mukuro-sama?" gli domandò.

Mukuro espirò, gli passò di fianco e andò a sedersi con la schiena curva.

"Chikusa ci starà cercando" disse.

Chiuse gli occhi abbassando la testa, intrecciò le mani tra loro scegliendo.

< Palesare così il mio interesse. Oh, piccolo cielo, con quali demoni mi hai contagiato? >.

Ken chiuse la porta e digrignò i denti.

"Potrebbe diventare petulante, avete ragione" gli rispose.

Mukuro guardò fisso il proprio tridente, sospirò e lo poggiò di fianco a sé sollevando il capo.

"Sto cedendo ai peggiori demoni che vi sono, Ken" mormorò.

Si tolse una ciocca viola da davanti il volto sudato.

"Nascosto dietro una porta, ho osservato in silenzio la vita, i demoni e gli incubi di chi mi circondava. Ora vedo qualcuno tentare di accettarli, senza divenirne schiavo"

Sospirò, alzò il volto con gli occhi sgranati; quello rosso brillava e pulsava cambiando numero freneticamente.

"Voglio uscire allo scoperto, Ken. Cosa ne dici?" domandò.

Ken lo raggiunse e lo abbracciò.

"Fate ciò che desiderate" lo rassicurò.

Mukuro abbassò il capo poggiandolo al petto di Ken, chiuse gli occhi sentendoli bruciare e rilassò lentamente le spalle.

"Non è la mia specialità restare senza emettere suono. Quindi parlerò, quando uscirò da dietro la porta".

Alzò lo sguardo, sorrise sottile.

"Tu e Chikusa assicuratevi di essere lì ad ascoltare".

"Ci saremo" giurò Ken.

 


	16. Cap.16 Anima riunita

Cap.16 Anima riunita  
  


_Trattienimi giù, adesso._

  


  


Gokudera nascose un orologio da polso in tasca. Era ritto dietro Takeshi e sentiva NeoPrimo sbuffare.

"Boss, qualcosa non le aggrada?" domandò, affiancandosi a Yamamoto.

Lo Tsuna dai capelli lunghi fece vagare lo sguardo attorno, ticchettò con le dita in aria arricciando il naso.

"Mukuro ha avvolto tutti in un manto di nebbia, non trovo più Tsuna e quell'altro".

Takeshi incrociò le braccia dietro la testa sporgendo le labbra.

"Vuol dire che Mukuro ha deciso di trattenere tutti lontano da te!".

Gokudera gli si mise davanti con il capo chino.

"E' come un bambino alla strega degli altri guardiani. Vi addolora così tanto rimanere lontano dai loro piagnistei?" domandò.

NeoPrimo fece un gesto secco con la mano spostando Hayato, avanzò di un passo e guardò Takeshi socchiudendo le iridi arancio.

"Stai sfidando troppe persone, di questi tempi, Takeshi".

Takeshi abbassò il capo per guardarlo, lanciò un'occhiata ad Hayato e strinse le labbra. Si mise in ginocchio, baciò il palmo del giovane e socchiuse le iridi liquide.

"Hanno timore tu possa tirarli a terra, Boss. Noi siamo venuti per quello" disse.

NeoPrimo annuì rizzando la schiena e fece un passo indietro, Takeshi si alzò e raggiunse Hayato. Si piegò avvicinandosi all'orecchio di Gokudera, sorrise.

"Un giorno mi spiegherai perché facciamo così" sussurrò.

Gokudera abbassò il capo incassandolo tra le spalle e si coprì il viso nascondendo il movimento roteatorio degli occhi.

"Con tirarci a terra, penso intenda, inginocchiarsi al vostro cospetto, mio Boss" disse con tono mellifluo.

NeoPrimo li fissò, assottigliò le labbra ed emise un lungo sospiro dando le spalle ad entrambi con un movimento elegante.

"Non mi interessa. Voglio essere condotto da Tsuna, ovunque Mukuro lo abbia nascosto".

La fiamma sul suo capo ondeggiava lasciando scie di luce aranciata intorno, si stava facendo man mano più lieve.

Gokudera gli indicò la porta e gli sorrise.

"Volete che vi accompagni a cercalo?" domandò.

NeoPrimo avanzò verso la porta a spalle dritte e mento alzato, Takeshi incrociò le braccia dietro la testa e storse il labbro.

"Spero che quei due abbiano raggiunto un accordo" disse.

Si affiancò a Hayato e seguì il Boss nei corridoi.

Gokudera accelerò e si mise a spostare una serie di mobili e aprì una porta.

"Vogliamo controllare siano qui dentro?" domandò.

< Tsuna era andato nella direzione opposta > rifletté.

NeoPrimo guardò la porta, scosse il capo facendo ondeggiare la chioma lunga e strinse gli occhi.

"Non sento la nebbia di Mukuro, in questa direzione" disse.

Takeshi si fermò stringendo con una mano il manico della sacca con la mazza da baseball, mugugnò spostando il peso da un piede all'altro.

"Forse è tornato a farsi gli affari suoi e ha smesso di nasconderli".

"Probabilmente ha deciso di usarla per celare se stesso con Ken" spiegò Gokudera, adagiandosi con la spalla alla parete accanto alla porta.

La fiamma sulla fronte di NeoPrimo vacillò, si spense e si riaccese irregolare con un fruscio. Il ragazzo si tolse una ciocca dal volto e si allontanò dalla porta proseguendo per il corridoio. Takeshi si morse il labbro, strinse con forza il manico della borsa.

< Manca poco. E sembra che non si possa ingannare l'intuito Vongola, proprio come mi aveva detto Squalo >.

Gokudera si mise alle spalle di NeoPrimo, seguendolo.

"Mi sapete dire perché Reborn ha deciso adesso di separarvi?" chiese.

NeoPrimo mosse la mano in aria arricciando il naso, faceva scattare lo sguardo a destra e sinistra avanzando a passo sicuro.

"Arriva sempre il momento in cui un allievo mette in discussione il tutor; ma Reborn voleva Tsuna lo facesse nel modo giusto".

Takeshi ridacchiò muovendo il capo a destra e sinistra, sorrise chiudendo gli occhi.

"E io che credevo volesse solo tenerci al nostro posto!".

Gokudera su avvicinò a Takeshi e gli diede un colpo sul capo.

"Non credo che il Boss voglia sentire offese verso il suo Tutor" brontolò.

Takeshi incassò la testa tra le spalle e si massaggiò la testa mugugnando. Batté le palpebre e indicò con il mento i piedi di NeoPrimo avvolti da una nebbiolina.

Gokudera deglutì e si portò nuovamente davanti a NeoPrimo.

"Dico bene? Ci tenete al vostro Tutor?" gli chiese.

NeoPrimo sogghignò piegando il capo verso l'alto, guardò Hayato.

"Non puoi continuare a trattenermi. Il tempo è agli sgoccioli".

Gokudera batté le palpebre e si indicò.

"Volevo solo rimanere al suo fianco per compensare l'irriverenza di Takeshi, mio signore" rispose.

La nebbia che avvolgeva le gambe di NeoPrimo iniziò a salire, gli avvolse la vita ed alcune ciocche di capelli castani. Takeshi raggiunse Hayato, osservò la nebbia avvolgere totalmente NeoPrimo. La fiamma del cielo brillò al centro della nebbia, oscillò, si accartocciò su se stessa e svanì.

"È scaduto il tempo?" bisbigliò Gokudera a Yamamoto.

Takeshi batté ripetutamente le palpebre fissando il punto dove prima era NeoPrimo, sgranò gli occhi e afferrò la mano di Gokudera.

"Dobbiamo andare dai due Tsuna!".

Gli strinse la mano e si mise a correre, tenendo il capo voltato verso di lui.

"Lo avremo trattenuto abbastanza?".

Gokudera gli corse dietro.

"E' scomparso anche lui dopo la sua fiamma!" gridò.

Takeshi rallentò affiancandosi all'altro, sorrise ampiamente chiudendo gli occhi.

"Questa sì che è fortuna!" disse.

Rallentò la corsa vedendo Mukuro nel corridoio di fronte ad una porta aperta, si fermò osservando Tsuna uscire.

"Tsuna!" strillò.

"Decimo, com'è andata con Sawada?" domandò Hayato.

Tsuna si voltò verso di loro, sorrise con le guance affossate.

"Ci siamo riuniti prima che accadesse il tempo, poi è arrivato Mukuro".

Takeshi incrociò le braccia dietro la testa, abbassò il capo guardandolo.

"Il Boss ci è scomparso davanti".

Gokudera sorrise, le labbra gli divennero di un rosa più scuro.

"Un’anima divisa in tre pezzi che si è riunita solo con il meglio di sé" disse.

 

 

 


End file.
